


Глаз бури

by Eltera1103



Series: Мохнатый цикл [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Внезапносиквел к «С широко закрытыми глазами». Чтобы оказаться в глазу бури – самом безопасном и спокойном месте – нужно пройти сквозь стихию, и уцелеть в этом походе очень сложно. Но возможно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Мохнатый цикл [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Глаз бури

**Author's Note:**

> Смотрите на пейринг, если кого-то очень устроило окончание первой части - на ней лучше и остановитесь) Тройничок, впрочем, не рейтинговый, но все-таки.
> 
> Ну, и по-прежнему спасибо сериалу "Гримм")

В коридоре слабо горел желтоватый свет. Было настолько тихо, что тонкий слух различал едва слышное потрескивание ламп, но Стив бы не обратил внимания, даже если бы потолок начал рушиться ему на голову.

Потому что каких-то шесть часов назад ему на голову рухнуло по меньшей мере небо.

Стив снова посмотрел на толстое стекло, за которым скрывалась затененная комната – предназначенная для злобствующего Брюса, сейчас она была занята другим человеком. Не менее злобствующим, впрочем, человеком, которого пришлось усыпить лошадиной дозой снотворных, да и то никто не брался сказать, насколько их хватит.

Баки. Его Баки был там – живой, но кромешно беспамятный. 

Стив даже представить себе не мог, что можно делать с человеком, чтобы лишить его самого ценного – памяти, собственной личности.

– Ты не идешь? – позвал его Брок, вырывая из размышлений, и Стив встряхнулся, поворачиваясь к нему.

На Броке были только домашние штаны и кроссовки. Встрепанный, он выглядел усталым и измотанным, и Стив почувствовал угрызения совести. Без него, особенно когда он был в шаговой доступности, а не находился на задании черте где, Брок засыпал тяжело, и сон у него был тревожным.

– Не могу, – виновато сказал Стив, притягивая его к себе, и уткнулся лбом в его живот.

Мягкое тепло чужого тела и знакомый до последней нотки запах ласково осели на коже, и напряжение, сковывавшее каждую мышцу, чуть отступило. Даже дышать будто стало легче.

Брок вздохнул и погладил его по волосам.

– Он вряд ли очнется до утра, Стив. Да даже если и да – выломать ничего все равно не сможет, – сказал он таким тоном, что было сразу понятно, что ни на какой результат от своих слов он заведомо не рассчитывает.

Стив и сам все это знал, но караулил в коридоре не потому, что опасался, что Баки сумеет открыть толстенную дверь и отправится сеять хаос. Горечь разъедала ему сердце так, что казалось кощунством просто пойти завалиться спать в теплую постель после всего того, что он узнал.

– Он был жив, Брок. Он выжил, а я его даже не искал. Я валялся подо льдом и ничего не чувствовал, а он... – голос предательски дрогнул, и Брок крепко прихватил его за волосы на затылке, как делал всегда, когда хотел успокоить.

Стив настолько привык к этому жесту, что иногда пытался таким же образом угомонить разыгравшиеся нервы в одиночестве, но без Брока это не срабатывало.

– Ты ни в чем не виноват, – Брок, наклонившись, поцеловал его в макушку и сел рядом, опираясь на стену спиной. – К тому же ты спас его сейчас, для него это шанс. Правда, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты чуть почаще пользовался головой, а не пер, как танк, – добавил он со сдержанным недовольством в голосе.

Стив снова ощутил перед ним вину.

– Я просто... У меня перед глазами потемнело, когда я его увидел, – оправдание выглядело жалким даже для самого Стива, что уж говорить о Броке, который, приподняв бровь, уставился на него с самым скептическим выражением лица, на какое был способен.

Даже шерстью на мгновение оброс, но тут же, дернув головой, вернулся к обычному облику. Брок вообще, как теперь, прожив с ним столько времени, знал Стив, перекидывался чуть ли не по любому поводу с такой же частотой, как и остальные дуалы. А те несколько недель в самом начале, когда Стив все никак не мог его подловить, были скорее исключениями из правил – оказывается, пара чувствовалась острее в обороте, и Брок, чтобы лишний раз себя не нервировать, очень старательно тогда сдерживался.

– Ты угрожал Фьюри, – напомнил Брок. – И да, я тебя, конечно, поддержал, но предпочел бы, чтобы ты не совал голову в петлю.

– Прости, – крепко стиснув его ладонь, извинился Стив, стараясь не думать о том, что было бы, если бы Фьюри оказался менее понятливым.

В конце концов, Баки именно его хотел убить, а они с Броком вообще оказались в том же месте по чистой случайности. Они мирно ехали домой, когда выруливший на запрещающий сигнал светофора Фьюри прошелся впритирку с их машиной, снеся попутно зеркало, и умчался дальше, преследуемый несколькими автомобилями.

Стив с Броком, разумеется, поехали следом, а дальнейшее слилось в калейдоскоп смазанных картинок. Баки – тогда еще не Баки, правда, а стремный незнакомец в маске – подорвал машину Фьюри, который, как оказалось позже, выступал в роли живца, специально его выманивая. Там вообще всплыла интересная история с ГИДРой, которую директор ЩИТа обнаружил у себя под носом и втихую пытался изничтожить до того, как убьют его самого.

Люди Фьюри, которые должны были разбираться с Баки, оказались вне доступа, и если бы не неучтенные факторы в виде Стива, Брока и вызванного ими туда же Тони, у ЩИТа был бы уже новый директор.

Когда с Баки слетела маска, Стива как по голове ударили. Он смотрел в знакомое и незнакомое одновременно лицо и не мог сдвинуться с места. Никак не отреагировавший на собственное имя Баки в него выстрелил, и если бы не страшно матерящийся Брок, сбивший его с ног, Стива бы так и убили.

Совместными усилиями Баки все-таки удалось скрутить и вырубить, и страшно довольный Фьюри собирался воплотить в жизнь вполне разумный принцип «пленных не брать», когда его планы расстроил Стив, в ультимативной форме сообщивший, что никого убить не даст. Брок тогда, не задавая вопросов, передвинулся так, чтобы закрыть распластанного по земле Баки, безоговорочно поддержав его, Стива, хотя это могло стоить ему жизни.

Фьюри, выслушав сбивчивые объяснения, отправил всю их троицу под «домашний арест» на базу Мстителей, взяв со Стива слово не вмешиваться в его разборку с ГИДРой, нигде вообще не отсвечивать и сделать так, чтобы наиболее опасный агент этой проклятой ГИДРы не оказался вновь в ее рядах. Обещание Стив дал с легкостью.

Так что теперь Баки был заперт в клетке для Брюса, наверху караулил Тони, наутро должна была приехать Ванда, а вокруг базы сомкнули такое кольцо охраны, что и мышь не проскочила бы.

И если Стиву в целом было наплевать на выставленный караул, который одновременно защищал их от попыток ГИДРы вернуть себе Баки и не давал покинуть базу им самим, то Брок, ощущавший себя загнанным в угол, тихо бесился.

– Спасибо, – Стив поцеловал Брока в ладонь и виновато уткнулся ему в шею носом.

Он и в самых смелых мечтах представить не мог, что в его жизни когда-нибудь будет человек, которому можно будет настолько безусловно доверять. Брок фыркнул и вздохнул, обнимая его за плечи.

Чутко прислушавшись к мерному тихому дыханию Баки, он вдруг сказал: 

– Он точно из дуалов, Стив.

Это предположение Брок выдвинул еще днем, во время драки, но Стив тогда не обратил на него внимания. А потом было как-то не до того.

– Он в плен попадал, его, наверное, там, как меня... – начал он, но Брок снова фыркнул.

– Тебя твоя сыворотка не сделала дуалом, Роджерс. Ими рождаются, а не становятся, и этот твой Баки – точно из наших.

Стив попытался вспомнить, было ли что-то странное в Баки, которого он знал с самого детства, но в памяти не отложилось ничего необычного.

– Он никогда ничем не выделялся, – возразил Стив, отстраняясь.

Брок сверкнул глазами и скрестил на груди руки, обманчиво спокойный и неопасный. Красивый до чертиков.

– И не должен был. Дети не сразу начинают перекидываться, чтоб ты знал. Только в сознательном возрасте, когда уже достаточно соображают, чтобы не спалиться перед людьми, – отозвался он.

Не то чтобы это что-то меняло, впрочем. Стиву было бы плевать, даже если бы Баки оказался внебрачным сыном какого-нибудь инопланетного чудища, не то что самого обычного дуала. Он уже настолько привык к тому, что кто-нибудь рядом с ним постоянно отращивает на себе то шерсть, то перья, что даже реагировать перестал. И очень забавлялся тем, что Тони, который о дуалах знать не знал, и не представлял себе, насколько активно на него реагирует Пеппер.

Тем более что, как оказалось, обычные люди даже шерсти на чужом лице не могли коснуться, ощущая под пальцами одну только кожу – то, что и видели, собственно. Это было еще одной «фишкой», закрытой в замкнутом мирке дуалов, и Стив был, наверное, единственным человеком, на которого это правило не распространялось. И он был страшно благодарен Ванде за возможность чувствовать Брока полностью, с шерстью или без нее.

– Это неважно, – вздохнул Стив, потерев лицо ладонями. – Надеюсь, мы сумеем вернуть ему память.

– Ванда справится, – подавив зевок, сказал Брок, приваливаясь к его плечу.

Стив, передвинувшись на дальний край неширокой скамьи, уложил его головой на свои колени. Брок, проворчавший, что тем же самым можно было заниматься на нормальной кровати, скинул обувь и требовательно куснул его за бедро. Стив фыркнул и послушно принялся гладить его по волосам.

***

Следующим утром, сразу после завтрака, приехала Ванда, кое-как пробившаяся через кордон охраны вокруг базы. Стив, сидя задремавший на рассвете, хмуро смотрел в огромную кружку с кофе и пытался собраться с мыслями. Брок, чуть более бодрый, чем он сам, к ужасу сидевшего здесь же Тони подъедал запасы мяса в таком количестве, будто был по меньшей мере медведем.

– Ну, рассказывайте, – потребовала Ванда, плюхаясь на стул.

Брок милостиво сунул ей на тарелку стейк, чем вызвал очередную волну возмущений у Тони, которому он готовить отказался наотрез. Ванда ухмыльнулась и взялась за столовые приборы, внимательно слушая отчет о вчерашнем весело проведенном дне.

– Мы вкатили ему на рассвете еще дозу, пусть лучше полежит, как спящая красавица, чем будет прошибать нами стены, – сообщил Тони.

Стив, благополучно этот момент проспавший, возмущенно посмотрел на него. Тони скорчил ему рожицу и выразительно посмотрел на Брока, явно намекая, что он был в курсе происходящего. Тот пожал плечами.

– Мы его втроем едва заломали, Роджерс, ты же не думаешь, что он, попав к нам в плен, подобреет? – ворчливо отозвался Брок.

Стив насупился, но спорить не стал, хотя формулировка «попал в плен» по отношению к Баки драла ему нервы. Он хорошо помнил, каким Баки – смешливый, ласковый и близкий – стал на войне. Из него будто стержень вынули, оставив пустую полумертвую оболочку, двигавшуюся исключительно на автомате.

Ванда внимательно оглядела всех троих, задержавшись взглядом на Стиве, и отодвинула пустую тарелку, поднимаясь на ноги.

Тони с ними не пошел, заявив, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем выстраивание взаимоотношений с чокнутым полукиборгом. Стиву ужасно захотелось уронить ему на голову что-нибудь потяжелее, и Брок понятливо указал глазами на здоровенный кубок (которым Тони за что-то там пафосно наградили), стоявший в гостиной на подставке.

Стив невольно улыбнулся, чуть успокаиваясь, и благодарно боднул его головой в плечо. Он иногда и сам удивлялся тому, сколько привычек успел перенять у своего мохнатого окружения, даром что окружение теперь не считало нужным ничего от него скрывать.

Баки, с закованными в наручники руками, спал на узкой койке, хмурясь даже во сне. Жутковатого боевого костюма на нем уже не было – одно только нижнее белье, хотя Стив точно помнил, что никто его вчера вечером не трогал.

Брок, отвечая на немой вопрос, фыркнул и прошел к дальней стене, прикладывая к ней ладонь. Под рукой у него засветилась панель, на которой он быстро набрал код, открывая дверцу. Видимо, это было какое-то подобие небольшого сейфа, доверху набитого оружием – какие-то ножи, пистолеты и Бог весть что еще.

– Всю эту груду мы с него сняли, между прочим, – сообщил Брок, закрывая дверцу, моментально слившуюся со стеной.

Стив хотел было сказать, что он мог бы и его разбудить, но смысла в этом ворчании не было никакого. Жажда облегчать ему жизнь была, казалось, вбита у Брока в подкорку.

Ванда осторожно приблизилась к Баки, с любопытством его рассматривая. Стив и сам смотрел, не в силах отвернуться, до сих пор не веря, что он все-таки жив. Он разительно изменился – заматеревший, крупный, с ожесточившимися чертами лица. Баки был будто антиподом себя прежнего. Короткие волосы стали длинными, всегда гладко выбритое лицо заросло щетиной. Жестокая жизнь отняла у него даже руку, впихнув на ее место бездушный холодный металл, и Стив не мог отделаться от мысли, что и сам Баки был таким же. Что все то теплое, родное, вырвали из него, заменив мертвой ледяной пустотой.

Брок прислонился к стене, скрестив на груди руки, и чуть прикрыл глаза, замирая, будто хищник в засаде. Эта его недвижность всегда чертовски пугала Стива, потому что была своеобразным сигналом. Броку здесь было неуютно, ему здесь откровенно не нравилось.

Ванда зябко растерла ладони, коротко глянула на Стива и приложила руки к вискам Баки. Замерла она на долгие десять минут, неловко согнувшись, и оставалось только гадать, как у нее потом будет болеть спина. За это время Стив издергался так, что Брок, глядя на него, оброс шерстью и нервно оскалился.

Наконец, Ванда с облегченным выдохом отстранилась от Баки и почти рухнула в подставленное ей Броком кресло. Стиснув пальцами виски, она перевела дух и странным взглядом уставилась на Стива. Покосилась на Брока, чуть нахмурилась и принялась обкусывать ноготь на указательном пальце.

– Что? – удивительно, но первым не выдержал напряженного молчания Брок.

Ванда снова посмотрела на Стива, будто чего-то от него ждала, но Стив не понимал ровным счетом ничего и очень поддерживал засверкавшего глазами Брока. Он бы и сам чем-нибудь засверкал, если бы мог. Ванда пожала плечами, будто смирялась с неизбежным.

– И... в каких вы были отношениях? – кивком указав на Баки, спросила она, и Стив запоздало понял, почему она пялилась на Брока.

На нервно напрягшегося на этих словах Брока, взгляд у которого стал хищным и пронзительным.

– Мы с детства знакомы. Были... лучшими друзьями, – ответил Стив, подспудно ощущая какой-то подвох в вопросе.

– И ничего больше? – недоверчиво переспросила Ванда.

Стив почувствовал раздражение вперемешку со смущением, потому что ворошить события ну очень далекого уже прошлого он не планировал. Брок, у которого, кажется, на лице шерсть вздыбилась, как у взбешенного кота, смотрел на него с тяжелым любопытством, и Стив, проклиная реакции собственного тела, ощущал, что нелепо краснеет – жар перетекал от щек на шею, стало просто невыносимо душно.

– Ничего, – отрезал он. – Но тогда я... хотел большего. Наверное, – хмуро добавил он, скрещивая руки на груди.

Брок повел головой, возвращая себе человеческий облик, и хмыкнул, разглядывая Баки с чуть большим интересом, чем раньше.

Ванда тоже хмыкнула, но тут же посерьезнела.

– У него в голове вертится ваша вчерашняя встреча, Стив, на повторе, постоянно, из раза в раз. Он ничего не помнит, но чувствует, что должен помнить, и... ему очень больно. Там вместо памяти – решето, но везде я смутно вижу тебя.

От ее слов Стиву стало еще горше, чем было раньше. Он его не искал. Так легко поверил, что он умер, и не искал. Бросил, вычеркнул из жизни, позволил ему десятки лет существовать в непрерывной боли.

Неслышно подошедший Брок привычно прихватил его за загривок, а Ванда, соскользнув с кресла, обняла их обоих и шмыгнула носом.

– Я смогу, Стив, – горячо сказала она. – Не сразу, восстанавливать память придется с самого начала, но смогу. Все будет хорошо.

Ванда не обманула. Близко к сердцу восприняв случившееся с Баки, она в тот же день решительно выставила их с Броком вон и выпала из жизни на полторы недели. Более того, она даже коридор закрыла, чтобы Стив в нем не маячил, и окопалась на нижних этажах, почти не появляясь у себя. Тони, единственный допущенный к запретной комнате (хотя он бы пролез в любом случае), после каждого посещения жаловался на то, что Ванда похудела вдвое и выглядит, как ходячий труп, но перерывов упорно не делает.

Стив, у которого голова была занята одним, большую часть времени проводил на диване, обложившись с двух сторон Броком и Диком, и просто старался не думать. Новостные выпуски с каждым днем становились все интереснее – Фьюри развлекался, как мог. Задержание и загадочное убийство прямо в камере предварительного следствия министра обороны меркло по сравнению с волной арестов, прокатившейся по ЩИТу, и Стив, вынырнув из своей меланхолии, даже порадовался, что его вместе со СТРАЙКом отстранили от работы. Вся эта подковерная возня ему не нравилась от слова «совсем», и было приятно хоть раз пропустить глобальную проблему мимо себя. Его мир сейчас замкнулся на двух людях, и ему хватало.

Ванда появилась в комнате Стива на одиннадцатый день – бледная, с черными кругами под глазами и остро проступившими на лице скулами. Погладив бросившегося к ней со счастливым лаем Дика, она устало улыбнулась и, бросив короткое: «Принимай работу», медленно, как зомби, прошаркала к себе, едва передвигая ноги. Брок пошел ее провожать и уже успел вернуться обратно, а Стив все сидел. Им овладела странная робость вперемешку с нерешительной радостью и облегчением. Ванда справилась, Баки был в порядке. И сам Стив теперь тоже смог дышать, будто вынырнул из глубокого омута.

– Если ты сейчас не пойдешь, пойду я. И к тому времени, как ты решишься, я уже буду знать обо всех твоих косяках начиная с младенчества, Роджерс, – серьезно сказал Брок.

Стиву на свои прошлые косяки было наплевать – они с Броком знали друг друга на таком глубинном уровне, что дальше было некуда, но попытку себя расшевелить он оценил.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он, подходя к терпеливо стоявшему у двери Броку.

Брок рывком, так, что Стив едва на ногах устоял, притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Теплая мягкость его губ, колкость превратившейся в шерсть щетины и отросших клыков, жесткое сильное тело под ладонями остро полоснули по нервам. Стив страшно соскучился за эти долгие дни, хотя Брок не отходил от него ни на шаг.

– Поскорее бы вернуться домой, – сказал он, трогая Брока за кончик волосатого черного уха.

Брок поморщился, прижимая ухо к голове, и согласно рыкнул, легко прикусывая его за подбородок. Из них двоих его необходимость жить на базе напрягала куда больше – чужих мест он, как и большинство территориально настроенных дуалов, не любил.

Вместе с Баки оказался Тони, азартно забрасывавший его вопросами разной степени адекватности – явно какой-то свой тест проводил, пытаясь найти подвох. Баки насмешливо щурился – совсем так, как помнил Стив – и терпеливо отвечал, подперев голову рукой.

Заметив его, Баки напрочь забыл про возмущенного этим фактом Тони и вскочил на ноги, в несколько шагов оказываясь рядом.

– Стиви, – восторженно выдохнул Баки и обнял его так, что ребра затрещали.

Стив, у которого с души упал тяжеленный камень, крепко прижал его к себе, не представляя, как вообще можно расплатиться с Вандой за все, что она для него делала. Баки смешно засопел ему в ухо, глубоко потянул носом воздух и, вдруг напрягшись, отстранился. По его небритому, усталому лицу пробежала уже не раз виденная Стивом рябь, но ничего не поменялось. Стив испытал острое чувство дежавю и обернулся к Броку, зашедшему в комнату следом за ним.

Баки перевел взгляд с Брока на него, тряхнул головой и протянул Броку руку.

– Баки, – представился он. – По паспорту не так, конечно, но меня устроит этот вариант, – покосившись на Тони, который выглядел, как психиатр на комиссии, добавил Баки.

– Брок, – коротко пожав ему ладонь, отозвался Брок и отошел чуть в сторону, с задумчивым интересом его рассматривая.

Стиву показалось, что он чего-то не понимает, но, с другой стороны, раз Баки оказался дуалом, то у них с Броком, наверное, должны были выстраиваться какие-то свои взаимоотношения. В правилах взаимного сосуществования разных видов Стив так до сих пор и не разобрался. Как и в том, кем был Баки, впрочем.

История, кажется, очень любила самоповторы.

Остаток дня они провели вместе с Баки – обсудить им было что. Брок в разговоре практически не участвовал, не желая, видимо, мешать, но по редким репликам было понятно, что следит он за ним с привычной цепкостью.

Стив был, пожалуй, счастлив – абсолютно и безоговорочно. Баки помнил всю свою жизнь до мелочей, был здоров и свободен, и по-прежнему был тем самым человеком, который влет понимал самого Стива, словно мысли его читал. Чувство вины, глодавшее Стива, почти отступило – оставалось только перед Фьюри отстоять Баки, давая ему возможность жить спокойно.

– Ты его пугаешь, – упрекнул Стив Брока, когда они вернулись к себе, оставив Баки все в той же комнате Брюса, из которой его наотрез отказался выпускать Тони до особого распоряжения Фьюри.

Баки не возражал, не желая, видимо, доставлять хлопот Стиву, который бы из-под земли достал Фьюри прямо среди ночи, но в восторге от своего заключения не был. Пусть даже заключение проходило без наручников, с доступом в интернет и с полным холодильником еды.

– Чем это? – скептически поинтересовался Брок, заваливаясь на кровать в одном полотенце на бедрах и закидывая за голову руки.

От него веяло расслабленной сытой хищностью, и Стив привычно на этом залип. Броком его прошибало всегда так, словно тот был встроен в нервные окончания.

– Он меня даже по плечу хлопнуть боялся, – усилием воли отвлекаясь от созерцания, ответил Стив.

Баки всегда был тактильным – прикосновения были для него сродни словам и жестам, и за вечер не раз и не два Стив ловил его на начале тут же оборванного движения.

– Это нормально, – отозвался Брок, почесав заросшую темными волосками грудь. – От тебя пахнет мной, для всех наших это сигнал, что у тебя уже есть владелец, – ухмыльнулся он.

Стив скептически уставился на него, приподняв брови, и только сейчас понял, что, кажется, так оно и было. Наташа, раньше норовившая обняться, не подходила к нему близко уже давно, а с другими дуалами Стив и не общался толком, чтобы заметить, что они начали его слегка сторониться. А на Ванду и СТРАЙК это, видимо, не распространялось, раз уж они были одной стаей.

– Владелец, значит? – хмыкнул Стив, усаживаясь на Брока сверху, и глаза у того моментально полыхнули золотом.

– И мы по-прежнему не знаем, какого он вида, – погладив его по бедрам, добавил Брок. – Может так статься, что мы с ним враги, оттого он и дергается.

О таком варианте Стив думать не очень хотел. Общаться с Баки он бы все равно не прекратил, но и вынуждать двух дорогих ему людей мириться друг с другом тоже было бы нечестно.

– И откуда вы только взяли это дурацкое правило приличия? Почему нельзя просто спросить или сразу сказать? Ну там: «Привет, я Брок, хмурый волчара», – возмутился Стив, укладываясь на хохотнувшего Брока.

– «Привет, я Баки, и я сурикат», – поддразнил тот, поглаживая Стива по шее.

Стив закатил глаза и поцеловал его насмешливо кривящиеся губы. Знакомые запах и вкус окутывали такой спокойной уверенностью вообще во всем, что Стив иногда боялся собственной зависимости и одержимости. Было одновременно страшно и сладко настолько растворяться в другом человеке, не представлять существования по-другому.

– Ты мне этого суриката до конца жизни будешь припоминать? – поинтересовался Стив, сдув со лба Брока растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Ты сравнил меня с грызуном, Роджерс! – возмутился Брок, которому предательница-Ванда как-то донесла все подробности «расследования» Стива.

– Сурикат не грызун! Он хищник. Из мангустовых, – заспорил Стив, припоминая подробности своих зоологических исследований. – И то есть баран тебя не смутил, да?

– Ну, барана можно списать на счет здоровой критики, – насмешливо отозвался Брок, с силой погладив его по бокам.

Горячий жар его тела стремительной волной стек в пах, и Стив благополучно растерял всякое желание продолжать разговор. Жадно поцеловав с готовностью ответившего Брока, он поднялся и, перекатив его на живот, навалился сверху, прикусывая коротко стриженный затылок.

– Дай, – попросил Стив, и Брок фыркнул, приподнимаясь на локтях с такой легкостью, будто его не придавливало к кровати тяжеленное тело.

– Ты сам в последний раз возмущался, когда я обернулся, – сказал он, но по его подрагивающему хрипловатому голосу Стив чувствовал, что он и сам на грани.

– Ты мне плечо прокусил, – напомнил Стив, поднимая его на колени и поглаживая по широкой сильной спине.

Тогда было, конечно, внезапно больно, учитывая, что до укуса его медленно, неотвратимо накрывало удовольствием, но жаловаться, пожалуй, было все-таки не на что. Потому что прокушенное до крови острыми клыками плечо кольнуло болью так сладко и хорошо, что Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он сгорит до горстки пепла.

Брок со вздохом прогнулся под его ладонью и неловко переступил коленями, по-прежнему стреноженными полотенцем. Но его Стив снимать пока не хотел.

– Ты фетишист, Роджерс, – сообщил ему Брок, и по смуглой спине прошла знакомая рябь.

Стив с восторгом снова прикусил его за загривок, ощущая под губами жесткую шерсть, пробежался пальцами вдоль позвоночника, оглаживая темную дорожку волос. Невероятно чувствительную дорожку волос, и Стива всякий раз заводило это до чернильной темноты перед глазами. Он легко потянул губами черную шерсть, прогладил ее пальцами, и Брок, сдавленно рыкнув, стек грудью на постель, повернул голову, хлестнул горящим взглядом, как плетью, и Стив сорвался, как всегда рядом с ним. Поспешно выпутавшись из оставшейся на нем одежды, он снова навалился сверху, целуя и лаская все, до чего мог дотянуться – губы, шею, подрагивающий кончик черного уха, плечи, спину.

Прошло уже больше недели без прикосновений, без иссушающей, наизнанку выворачивающей близости, жажда которой всегда бурлила в крови, как хмель, бродила по венам, тяжело оседала в теле при одном только взгляде на Брока. Все эти дни навалились сейчас, скопом, гранитной плитой, размазали, напрочь вышибая мозги.

Содрав с нетерпеливо рыкнувшего Брока полотенце, Стив царапнул его короткими ногтями по ягодицам и со стоном лизнул между ними, крепко удерживая за бедра. Брок ожидаемо дернулся, когда язык против шерсти скользнул по заканчивающейся на копчике дорожке волос, и хрипло выругался сквозь зубы, совсем по-звериному рявкнул так, что у Стива пальцы на ногах поджались от возбуждения и похоти.

Вообще-то, Брок ненавидел, когда его чесали против шерсти, но прикосновения именно к этому месту заводили его так, что Стив готов был ласкать его часами, разлизывать тугие мышцы входа, задевая языком шерсть, тонуть в горячем жадном отклике, ощущая запредельное единение, влюбленность, которая опутывала его всего, как корни невиданного дерева, накрепко привязывая к одному человеку.

Брок жалобно заскулил, и этот звук ударил по голове не хуже кувалды, отдаваясь душным, почти болезненным звоном в ушах. Стив с торопливой аккуратностью толкнулся в него влажными от слюны пальцами, зная, что бесполезно, что Брок с глухим ворчанием вывернется, обхватит его член ладонью, размазывая по головке выступившую смазку, и направит в себя, немыслимо прогибаясь в спине.

Стив, едва дыша от сковавшего тело возбуждения, жестко придавил его грудью к кровати, не давая шевелиться, едва-едва двинул бедрами, преодолевая сопротивление тугих мышц. Он и сам любил именно так – почти без подготовки, на самой грани между «хорошо» и «плохо», тем более что болевой порог у них обоих был высоким.

Добившись своего, Брок убрал руку от его члена и со стоном растекся по постели, нервно скомкал под головой простыню. Открытый, жаждущий, желанный до лютого, яростного стремления вцепиться зубами ему в загривок и выдрать, вылюбить до разъехавшихся коленей.

Брок, упрямо преодолев давление его ладони на спину, подался назад, насадился на член до конца и застонал так голодно, что Стив сорвался окончательно, поплыл, чувствуя его желание, как свое собственное. Как же он все-таки соскучился, насколько был зависим от Брока, привязанный к нему самым прочным из существующих поводков – чувством. Любовью.

Поднявшийся на ладони Брок подавался навстречу каждому движению, низко, гулко рыча, и Стив, чувствуя, что больше не может, подхватил его горло, прижал спиной к своей груди и коротко огладил тяжелый налитой член ладонью. Брок захрипел, сжимаясь на нем почти до боли, сдавил его руку собственной и кончил, утягивая Стива за собой. Он ухнул в этот оргазм, как в омут, погрузился в вязкое топкое удовольствие, выпадая из реальности.

Реальность, впрочем, напомнила о себе сама, когда Брок, которого он придавил собой к постели, вдруг хмыкнул.

– Роджерс, мы обязаны завтра с утра выгулять Дика, – сообщил он.

Стив, искренне сомневавшийся в том, что сможет завтра рано встать, недовольно застонал. Брок выбрался из-под него и улегся сверху сам, лениво вылизывая его мокрый от пота загривок.

– Почему? – млея под мягкими касаниями его языка, поинтересовался Стив.

– Потому что мы разбудили Ванду, и она этим не очень довольна, – насмешливо сказал Брок, и Стив мысленно проклял дерьмовую, как оказалось, звукоизоляцию.

Лучше бы Тони вместо одного из залов потратил деньги на это.

– А еще мы разбудили Старка, но у него к нам претензий, как я понимаю, нет, – добавил Брок.

Стив, невольно заинтересовавшись, прислушался и, ойкнув, поспешно накрыл голову подушкой. Знать, какие звуки производят в постели дуалы-коты, он не жаждал вообще никак. Брок хохотнул.

Возможно, Дика стоило выгулять прямо сейчас.

***

Через несколько недель совместного проживания в одном доме с Баки Стив вдруг понял, что в его жизни определенно происходит что-то не то. Нет, со стороны все было идеально – хоть рекламу майонеза снимай, но Стив ощущал смутное беспокойство, проявлявшееся в мелочах, зудевшее на коже, как проказа, царапающее изнутри.

И если поначалу, когда все дни Стива проходили в суетливых попытках поскорее убедить Фьюри в том, что Баки больше не представляет для него угрозы, ни на какие рефлексии времени не хватало. В конце концов Баки условно («С испытательным сроком, Роджерс!») приняли в ЩИТ, отдав его на поруки Стиву, и дни они теперь проводили вместе. И вот, когда история с легализацией бывшего Зимнего Солдата закончилась, навалилось вдруг все и сразу.

Брок уехал на работу один, еще засветло. У него вообще вошло в привычку уходить рано, а приходить поздно, и Стив иногда едва удерживался от того, чтобы воспользоваться служебным положением и узнать, на работе ли он в действительности проводил столько времени. Останавливало его только стойкое подозрение, что Брок таким образом избегает Баки, с которым они хоть и не враждовали, но определенно и не дружили.

Стив, ощущая себя между молотом и наковальней, старался сгладить углы, но Брок и Баки могли спокойно разговаривать максимум минут десять, а затем из-за какой-нибудь ерунды сердито расходились по разным крыльям дома. При этом с самим Стивом проблем не было ни у Брока, ни у Баки. Стив чувствовал себя тем гребанным японским столбом, вокруг которого по мифам ходила пара богов-создателей мира.

И тем веселее было осознавать, что из-за «испытательного срока» Баки даже съехать никуда от них не мог, потому что Стиву было поручено за ним присматривать круглосуточно. А остаться без Брока ни за что не согласился бы сам Стив.

Баки возился на кухне, громыхая тарелками, будто в оркестре, а Стив уже минут десять торчал в ванной комнате, чутко принюхиваясь к его брошенной на полке футболке. Запах Баки, который он почти успел забыть, смутно тревожил, нервировал, проходился по нервам когтями, и Стив, ощущая себя идиотом, все же поднес футболку к носу. Аромат чужого тела стал сильнее, полоснул, как ножом, и Стив выбросил футболку в корзину, с грохотом закрывая крышку. Внутри у него смутно, тяжело ворочалось что-то необъяснимое, непонятное, но совершенно точно опасное.

Наверное, все дело было в том, что Баки по-прежнему оставался неизвестного вида дуалом. Возможно, Брок был прав, и в Баки сидел зверь, с которым волки не ладили по определению, и Стив, связанный с волком, подспудно ощущал это тоже.

В личном деле Баки ярко зияла пустота. Сам он о своей видовой принадлежности заговаривать даже не пытался, а тему дуалов вообще обходил стороной, моментально замыкаясь в себе. И обращаться так ни разу и не обращался. Даже рябью лицо у него не шло, будто Баки был совершенно обычным человеком. Если бы Стив в первую встречу своими глазами не видел несостоявшееся обращение, давно бы решил, что Баки – человек, модификант, как и он сам.

Но и Наташа, и Джек говорили то же, что и Брок, ни секунды не колеблясь – дуал. Правда, никто из них не мог и предположить, почему Баки, дуалу по рождению, кололи сыворотку, которая очень четко просматривалась на анализах крови. И к чему это могло привести.

О своей возможности видеть обращение Стив Баки не говорил – информация считалась конфиденциальной, и Фьюри, единственный из людей посвященный в эту тайну, предпочел даже в личное дело ее не заносить, чтобы избежать утечки. Единственное, о чем знал Баки – это о том, что сам Стив в курсе существования дуалов. Стив собирался ему со временем рассказать обо всем, но до поры хотел повременить. Ему было банально любопытно, кто же все-таки Баки такой.

Со СТРАЙКом Баки ладил примерно так же, как с Броком – постольку-поскольку. Раз-другой его попытались задирать, но эти попытки пресекал или сам Стив, или Брок. Единственной, кто с теплотой относился к Баки, была Ванда, но, учитывая, сколько времени она провела в его голове, это было, наверное, даже неудивительно. Баки, впрочем, платил ей той же монетой.

Был еще более-менее мирно настроенный Джек, но и он не обошелся без придури, однажды едва не сломав Баки руку за то, что он хлопнул Стива по плечу. Брок, выслушав возмущения, только пожал плечами и заявил, что Джек его защищал. Спорить с ним, учитывая, что рядом была вся стая, Стив не стал, не желая подрывать авторитет, но наедине потом все же высказался. Целых четыре секунды высказывался, прежде чем Брок завалил его прямо на пушистый ворсистый ковер, хриплым шепотом напомнив о том, что стая всего лишь защищает от чужих поползновений пару вожака – особенно в отсутствие непосредственного «владельца», видимо.

После этого Баки вообще избегал на людях касаться Стива, будто тот был прокаженным, и лишь дома, когда они были одни, нерешительно возвращался к привычной манере общения, словно боялся, что сам Стив тоже оторвет ему руку.

Жизнь превратилась в минное поле, и нельзя было и шагу ступить, чтобы не придавить чью-нибудь больную мозоль. Иногда Стиву очень хотелось заорать на всю улицу и сесть на ближайший самолет до Аляски.

– Стиви, ты идешь? – крикнул с кухни Баки, и Стив, вытерев мокрое лицо полотенцем, хмуро посмотрел на себя в зеркало и вышел из ванной комнаты.

Шумный, суетливый, Баки носился по кухне, что-то тихо мурлыкая себе под нос, и Стив невольно улыбнулся. Как бы там ни было, но он любил Баки, который стал его семьей так давно, что он и не помнил точной даты. И теперь, после стольких лет видеть Баки таким – спокойным, расслабленным, живым! – было приятно. Несмотря на все сложности и неясности. Любую проблему в жизни можно было решить – была бы только эта самая жизнь.

Баки поставил перед Стивом тарелку с чем-то необъяснимо выглядящим, но вкусно пахнущим, сел рядом, касаясь его бедра своим, и принялся внимательно наблюдать за тем, как он ест. Этот пристальный взгляд слегка смущал, и иногда Стив даже понимал, почему Брок наотрез отказывался есть то, что готовил Баки.

Он единственный раз, кажется, чуть не съел приготовленный Баки завтрак, утянув кусок с тарелки Стива, но, едва услышав имя повара, ловко изменил траекторию движения и впихнул еду Стиву в рот. И, заявив, что опаздывает, моментально вымелся из кухни. Баки тогда мрачно проводил его взглядом, но готовил все равно на троих, выбрасывая затем неизменно нетронутую еду в мусорку.

– Спасибо, Бак, – поблагодарил Стив, кое-как доев под немигающим взглядом, и Баки, легко погладив его по плечу, убрал пустую тарелку в мойку.

Рабочий день прошел скучно и без сюрпризов – разве что Брока услали кого-то там сопровождать, и Стив не видел его вообще, хотя сообщения он присылал исправно, комментируя все подряд. Рядом со Стивом, стараясь лишний раз не попадаться на глаза, торчал Джек, который, видимо, очень старательно в отсутствие «папы» следил за честью «мамы», и к концу дня Стив готов был его задушить. Наташа, пакостно хихикая, травила Джека, отираясь рядом, а хмурый Баки, державший строгую дистанцию, посматривал на нее, пожалуй, с легкой завистью.

Словом, Стив был очень рад вернуться домой подальше от всего этого дурдома.

Брок пришел за полночь, и Стив, соскучившийся за день, с порога полез к нему за приветственными поцелуями. Баки в гостиной, как и всегда в таких случаях, бесшумно поднялся на ноги и, в чем был, перемахнул через окно, выбираясь на улицу. Жили они в пригороде, и такие его отлучки редкостью не были. Стив и сам иногда любил побродить по округе.

Брок проводил Баки хмурым взглядом и потянул Стива в их комнату, куда тот, к слову, никогда не заходил, уважая, по всей видимости, чужое логово.

Уже позже, засыпая, Стив вдруг понял, что уже давно не видел, чтобы Брок обращался. Он хотел было спросить, но тот уже спал, придавив его всем телом к постели, и просыпаться явно не собирался.

Дальнейшие наблюдения показали, что он был прав – Брок перестал перекидываться, и Стив снова остро почувствовал безотчетную тревогу. Для дуала было нормой менять облик по сотне раз на дню, но Брок этого не делал, а на прямые вопросы отшучивался или молчал. И периодически Стив ловил его на новом, прежде не виденном движении – Брок нервно растирал грудь, будто у него болело сердце.

Он сделался дерганным, срывался на всех подряд, третировал ни в чем не повинный СТРАЙК, настроение в котором снова колебалось опасно близко к красной шкале, и не кошмарил только Стива, к которому, напротив, начал относиться, как к хрустальной вазе. И которого снова начал пасти целыми днями, а ночами доводил до изнеможения душной острой лаской.

Баки Броку на глаза вообще не показывался и даже заговаривать не пытался, не рискуя, видимо, связываться с нервным дуалом, а Стив ощущал себя сидящим на пороховой бочке – то ли долбанет, то ли нет.

В конце концов все-таки долбануло. Стив как раз пытался просто меланхолично помедитировать в обеденный перерыв, глядя в потолок собственного кабинета, когда к нему ввалился Джек.

– Слушай, там... Брок, – неловко сообщил он, и огромный рост прямо-таки удивительно дисгармонировал с неуверенным голосом.

Стив успел ворваться следом за Джеком в зал как раз тогда, когда Брок выбивал из Терри – самого, что ни говори, слабого и потому легче других поддающегося настроениям в коллективе – дурь. Остальной СТРАЙК наблюдал за мордобоем со сдержанным азартом, но Стив, даже не будучи дуалом, ощущал, что отряд подходит к той черте, за которой начнется побоище.

Дождавшись, когда Брок отбросит Терри подальше от себя, Стив вклинился между ними.

– Все вон, – спокойно приказал он, не отводя взгляда от раздраженно ощерившегося Терри, который сверкал на него глазами.

Брок за его спиной сплюнул и отошел в угол колотить грушу. Остальные немедленно потянулись к выходу. Терри пару минут еще пытался пялиться на Стива в надежде, что он первым отведет взгляд, но в конце концов тоже сдался и поплелся прочь из зала. Джек, вышедший последним, закрыл двери.

Брок продолжал молча избивать ни в чем не повинную грушу, коротко выдыхая на каждом ударе. Он даже в драке не обратился, и Стива все это начинало серьезно беспокоить.

– Брок, – позвал он.

Тот дернул плечом, но промолчал. Стив подошел ближе и обнял его со спины, утыкаясь лицом в мокрые от пота черные волосы.

– Поговори со мной, – попросил Стив, и Брок, растерянно выдохнув, содрал с себя перчатки. – Что с тобой происходит? Ты доводишь стаю, не обращаешься и... Это из-за Баки? Если да, то я поговорю с Фью...

– Ни при чем тут твой Баки, – хрипло перебил его Брок, опуская плечи, обмякая в руках так, словно из него скелет вытащили.

Стив крепче обхватил его руками и промолчал. Брок положил свои руки поверх его и откинулся головой ему на плечо, коротко коснувшись губами шеи.

– Я боюсь, Стив, – вдруг сказал он тогда, когда Стив уже решил, что никакого разговора в очередной раз не выйдет.

Слышать подобное от бесшабашно уверенного в себе Брока было до страшного странно. Он, казалось, вообще не умел испытывать чувство страха.

– Я... – Брок знакомым жестом потер грудь. – Чувствую себя... неправильно. Как будто вернулся в то время, когда мы не были вместе. Опять ощущаю эту... тянущую неудовлетворенность, словно где-то рядом пара.

Стив эгоистично пожалел, что вообще о чем-либо спросил. Тот единственный пронимающий его до чертиков кошмар вдруг оброс реальностью, выбрался из глухой тишины снов наружу. Стив закаменел, заиндевел так, что ему казалось, что он рассыплется осколками, если его кто-то тронет.

Брок высвободился из его рук и повернулся лицом, прихватывая его за волосы на затылке.

– Чего ты там себе навыдумывал, Роджерс? – рявкнул он, выводя его из ступора. – Я тебя люблю, Стив, – добавил Брок, ласково погладив его по лицу. – И одновременно с тобой я чувствую то, о чем тебе сказал и... Мне страшно, что с тобой может что-то случиться, раз я как будто снова кого-то ищу. Я без тебя жить не буду, Роджерс, – серьезно предупредил он.

Наверное, Стив должен был сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Не смей так говорить, жизнь на мне не кончается», но он в своей собственнической ревности недалеко ушел от самого Брока.

– Ничего со мной не сделается. Ванда до сих пор никого не чувствует и не чувствовала, не накручивай себя, – сказал он, целуя потянувшегося к нему Брока в губы.

Его поведение стало объяснимым и понятным, хотя Стива здорово тревожила эта история про «опять те ощущения».

– Оскверним еще разок тот ужасный диван? – предложил Брок, отстраняясь, и сверкнул глазами, обрастая шерстью.

Стив, понадеявшись, что сознательный Джек постоит на стреме, молча потащил его в тренерскую.

***

Брок с Баки продолжали соблюдать вооруженный нейтралитет, как два генерала враждующих стран, которых загнал в угол кто-то третий. И если раньше Баки чаще всего уступал, по неведомой причине опасаясь связываться с Броком, то теперь начал скалиться в ответ.

Они уже не расходились по разным углам дома, а начинали переругиваться, как сварливые супруги, пока Стив, у которого такими темпами вскоре должна была развиться мигрень, не знал, чью сторону принимать.

Поводом для ссоры могло послужить все, что угодно. Стив очень подозревал, что им и повод был не нужен, но для отвода глаз они находили оправдания для своих свар. Ни Брок, ни Баки при этом по-прежнему не перекидывались, хотя Стиву иногда даже хотелось, чтобы они оба сменили облик и погрызлись так. Животные, как он успел понять, легче находили общий язык, чем люди.

Затем Баки вдруг перестал при Броке сдерживать свой тактильный голод. Когда он впервые привалился вечером к плечу Стива, Стив почти ждал драки, однако Брок, сидевший от него по другую сторону, сверкнул глазами, но почему-то смолчал. Получивший высочайшее дозволение от «владельца» Баки моментально вернулся к их прежней, еще довоенной манере общения, от которой Стиву теперь подчас становилось неловко. Он прекрасно помнил, что чувствовал к Баки тогда, когда он был единственным светлым пятном в его жизни, как хотел от него не этой близкой, но все-таки дружбы, а другого. Совсем другого.

Затем тактильный голод Баки вдруг переполз и на Брока тоже, и Стив, чувствуя, что ни черта не понимает в жизни, наблюдал как-то вечером, как они, заняв вдвоем диван, соприкасаются ногами и молча сверлят друг друга взглядами. Взгляды были далекими от обожания, но по сравнению с самым началом их «взаимодействия» это был уже прогресс. Они напоминали двух котов, которые вдруг оказались на одной территории и теперь безостановочно проверяли границы дозволенного друг с другом.

Брок по-прежнему перекидывался крайне редко и исключительно в постели, будто успокаивал этим Стива, и по-прежнему периодически нервно потирал грудь, но, по всей видимости, понемногу свыкался с ощущениями. Баки, отвоевавший себе место в доме, тоже притих, привычно крутился большую часть времени вокруг Стива, неизменно исчезая из виду, едва только к Стиву подходил Брок, словно не хотел ни видеть, ни слышать ничего личного.

Воцарился хрупкий шаткий мир, и Стив, глядя на все это, почти готов был вздохнуть спокойно, но в жизни так просто не бывало. Постоянная близость Баки, его запах, волей-неволей оседавший на коже, на который даже Брок уже перестал реагировать, его тревожили. Баки всегда был красивым, но теперь, когда юношеская смазливость переросла в жесткую, хищную привлекательность, Стива начало пронимать уже всерьез. Вот только одновременно с тем он по-прежнему до безумия любил Брока и застарелые, едва ли не вековой давности, неправильные теперь чувства к Баки пытался давить в зародыше.

Неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось – каждый из них дурел и дурил по-своему – если бы не одни за другими произошедшие события.

В тот день к Фьюри приезжала очередная делегация из кучки политиков. Таких в последнее время было много – всем внезапно понадобился практически устроивший государственный переворот директор ЩИТа, а Фьюри старательно демонстрировал лояльность ко всем сразу и никому не отказывал. Стива он при этом по-прежнему держал подальше от выступлений, за что тот был ему благодарен, зато Брока с отрядом постоянно таскал с собой, быстро переназначив его в свою свиту телохранителем.

Стива невозможность вмешаться во что бы то ни было с участием Брока напрягала, но приходилось с этим мириться, как сам Брок мирился с его редкими, конечно, но одиночными заданиями.

Этот день должен был пройти так же скучно, как и все остальные, но все пошло не по плану. Стив наблюдал за приехавшими «гостями» из окна кабинета, привычно отслеживая глазами Брока, когда площадку перед зданием заволокло дымом.

Послышались звуки стрельбы. Выронив чашку, которую держал в руках, Стив моментально перескочил через стол и кинулся наружу, проклиная тех, кто выдал ему кабинет на двадцать восьмом этаже.

К тому времени, как он, перескакивая через лестничные пролеты, добрался до площадки, дым уже почти рассеялся. СТРАЙКовцы, до того охранявшие трусливо сбившихся в кучку политиков, деловито стаскивали в общую кучу тела нападавших. Брок, придавливавший к земле Фьюри, которого он прикрыл собой, целый и невредимый на вид, оказался чуть в стороне. Перед ним стоял Баки, удерживавший за голову вяло трепыхавшегося человека, запакованного в сложный черный костюм по самые глаза. Куртка на Баки оказалась прорезана на левой руке до самой кисти, но едва ли хоть какой-то нож мог повредить металл. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он заметил шерсть на ушах Баки, но это могли быть и остатки все еще клубившегося дыма.

Стив и шагу сделать не успел, как Брок вдруг оброс шерстью, ошарашенно глядя на Баки, который, свернув попытавшемуся вырваться пленнику шею, молча бросил труп перед ним и, развернувшись, двинулся прочь.

– Рамлоу, хорошая работа, конечно, но, может, уже встанете с меня?! – прошипел придавленный Фьюри.

Стив помог Броку подняться на ноги. Брок, выглядевший так, будто его хорошо приложили по голове, молчал, то обрастая шерстью, то возвращаясь к человеческому облику.

– Ты как? – спросил Стив, взглядом убедившись, что все остальные тоже целы.

– Порядок, – резко отозвался Брок, уперся взглядом в труп, который ему под ноги бросил Баки, и сплюнул в сторону.

Стив сильно сомневался, что действительно «порядок», но настаивать не стал, зная, что Брок, если захочет, поделится потом, предварительно обмозговав все самостоятельно.

Фьюри после этого вполне официально принял Баки в ЩИТ, но теряться из виду ему пока запретил. Ему не нравилось не знать, каким дуалом является Баки, так что Стив по-прежнему считался почти добровольным надсмотрщиком.

Сам Стив, искренне благодарный Баки за спасение Брока, думал, что хотя бы после этого они все-таки сблизятся, но все случилось ровно наоборот. Брок сухо поблагодарил Баки за вмешательство, Баки сухо кивнул, и они взаимно перестали обращать друг на друга внимание, избегая даже в одной комнате друг с другом находиться. Стив, которого эти двое тянули в разные стороны, опять превратился в проклятый японский столб. В воздухе витало напряжение, нараставшее с каждым днем, как грозовая туча на горизонте.

Если Брок его целовал, то минут через десять после непременно объявлялся Баки и хлопал его по плечу. Затем снова появлялся Брок, Баки, Брок, Баки, и эта чертовщина творилась целыми днями. На прямые вопросы в духе: «Какого хрена здесь происходит?» они или не отвечали, или наивно хлопали глазами, делая вид, что не понимают, о чем вообще речь, и Стив терпеливо пытался ловить дзен, списывая все происходящее на какую-нибудь бешеную внутреннюю зверюшку.

«Бешеную внутреннюю зверюшку» Стив в конце концов увидел. Он как раз стоял в холле со своей теперь уже бывшей соседкой Шэрон, которая ждала Сэма, и наслаждался спокойными десятью минутами без двух своих свихнувшихся родных людей, когда из лифта вышагнул Баки. Шэрон привычным, почти материнским жестом пригладила Стиву свитер на плече, и Баки замер, будто на стену натолкнулся.

Глаза у него полыхнули темным, почти красным цветом, а лицо покрылось короткой шерстью – бежевой на лбу и черной на остальном лице. Больше всего выделились, правда, уши – почти непропорционально огромные и смешные. Баки странно нахмурился, нерешительно поднял руку, ощупывая большое ухо и вдруг, резко развернувшись, кинулся в сторону лестниц.

– Стив? – недоуменно оглянувшись в ту сторону, куда он смотрел, позвала Шэрон. – Ты чего?

Стив, скомкано попрощавшись с ней, пошел искать Баки, но тот как сквозь землю провалился и на звонки не отвечал. На десятый по счету звонок прислал короткое: «Все ок», но больше никак не проявился.

Не понимая, что именно так выбило Баки из колеи – это же была, в конце концов, его природа – Стив пошел к Броку.

– Не занят? – постучавшись для приличия, спросил Стив, заглядывая в кабинет.

Брок кивнул Джеку, сидевшему перед ним, отпуская его, и Стив подошел поближе. Брок развернулся в кресле и притянул его к себе за ремень штанов, уткнулся лицом в живот и затих. Стив погладил его по торчащим в разные стороны волосам, привычно успокаиваясь в его присутствии.

– Я видел, как Баки обратился, – сказал Стив, не зная, стоит ли вообще начинать с ним разговор про Баки.

Он уже давно перестал понимать, что между ними всеми происходит и кто как друг к другу относится. Только о себе и знал, что любил их обоих.

Брок отстранился и скучающе подпер голову рукой, привалившись к подлокотнику кресла.

– Ну, теперь ты хотя бы выяснил, что он всего-навсего волк, – отозвался Брок.

– Какой волк? – не понял Стив, вспоминая изменившееся лицо Баки.

Волком там и не пахло. Зверь был явно из псовых, но точно не волк, уж его-то он бы узнал. Брок посмотрел на него, как на идиота и даже на кресле отъехал чуть дальше, чтобы пялиться было удобнее.

– Обычный волк. Серенький такой, – сказал он, поднимая брови.

Стив сел на его стол, отодвинув подальше ноутбук, и недоуменно уставился на Брока.

– Он не волк, – сообщил Стив.

– Волк. Я тоже видел, когда он тогда вылез меня спасать, – возразил Брок.

– Не похож на волка вообще! – по-прежнему твердо уверенный в том, что видел, жарко возразил Стив.

Брок скрипнул зубами.

– Я что, по-твоему, своего не узнаю? – возмутился он, и на этот аргумент, пожалуй, ответить было нечего.

Вот только Стив видел достаточно волков, чтобы точно знать, что таких ушей у них не бывает.

– Все равно не волк, – упрямо сказал он и, встретившись взглядом с Броком, понял, что занятие на последующие дни они себе нашли.

Вот только они не учли, что попытки Стива добыть информацию путем слежки ни к чему не приводят. Безрезультатно прошлявшись вместе неделю почти по пятам за Баки, они так его ни разу и не увидели. А дома Стив, и сам мучившийся из-за своих невыносимо неправильных чувств к Баки и чувства вины перед Броком, продолжал быть своеобразным мостом, пока Брок и Баки, до того игнорировавшие друг друга, медленно закипали.

Опять начались конфликты, но пригасить их теперь не получалось даже у Стива. К нему у Брока с Баки, видимо, вопросов не было, и потому его вмешательство делало только хуже. Теперь Стив ощущал себя воспитателем в колонии, в которой двое альфа-самцов пытались поделить территорию. Драк пока не было, но Стив бы и этому не удивился.

Собственно, он и не удивился, когда на собрании, впервые на рабочем месте, они в конце концов сцепились. Обсуждение плана явно зашло куда-то не туда, когда Брок с Баки, поогрызавшись под удивленным взглядом Фьюри, вдруг кинулись друг на друга прямо через стол.

Чуть более тяжелый Баки сбил Брока на пол, тот вывернулся и бросился снова, а Стив пораженно смотрел на лицо Баки. Совершенно определенно волчье лицо Баки, обросшего серебристой шерстью. С вытянутыми треугольными ушами.

– Ванда! – позвал Стив, и та понятливо развела успевших до крови искусать друг друга Брока и Баки по разным углам.

Джек, подчиняясь его кивку, перехватил Брока под мышками, не давая кинуться снова, а Стив встал перед Баки. Тот рявкнул на него, пытаясь отогнать, Брок за спиной Стива глухо зарычал, реагируя на угрозу, и дернулся, едва не вырываясь из рук Джека.

Кинувшегося на рык Баки Стив удержал за плечи. Тот перевел на него раздраженный взгляд стальных глаз и неловко дернул головой. Длинная серебристая шерсть вдруг стала короткой, окрасившись в уже знакомые цвета – бежевый и черный, аккуратные, покрытые мехом уши снова стали огромными, а глаза потемнели.

Брок пораженно замолчал и перестал вырываться. Ванда странно пискнула, Наташа глухо заворчала, обрастая белоснежной шерстью, но с места не сдвинулась. Стив невольно попятился, дошел до Брока, и тот моментально задвинул его к себе за спину. И впервые за все время Стив против этого даже и не подумал возразить, ни черта не понимая в происходящем. Зато вперед выдвинулся оскалившийся Джек.

Баки, переводивший взгляд со Стива на Брока и обратно, странно, болезненно тявкнул и повел головой, возвращаясь к привычному человеческому виду.

– Простите, – сказал он горько и вышел.

Повисла тяжелая тишина. Стив вцепился Броку в руку, и тот успокаивающе погладил его по ладони, задумчиво хмурясь и привычно потирая грудь.

– Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? – вмешался Фьюри, для которого все происходящее было лишено всякого смысла.

Брок отмер и повернулся к Ванде, напрочь игнорируя негодующее начальство.

– За нами, живо, – приказал он таким тоном, что едва ли хоть у кого-нибудь возникло бы желание ослушаться.

Ванда послушно поплелась следом за ними. До кабинета Стива было ближе всего, поэтому заперлись они именно там.

– Рассказывай все, что знаешь, – потребовал Стив, садясь на диван.

Брок сел рядом с ним, привалившись к плечу, и хмуро сверлил Ванду взглядом. Та поежилась и вздохнула.

– Это нарушение закона, между прочим, – сообщила она равнодушно, явно не слишком о том переживая.

Брок насмешливо скривил губы и выразительно посмотрел на Стива. Ванда смутилась и уставилась на сложенные на коленях руки.

– По рождению Баки – гиеновидная собака, – выпалила Ванда торопливо, будто боялась передумать. – Но он не мог обращаться. Вся семья могла, а он нет...

– Но пару он себе, надо полагать, все-таки нашел, – задумчиво разглядывая Стива, закончил за нее Брок.

Стив, до того еще раздумывавший об этичности их поступка – в конце концов, Ванда, как своеобразный врач, имела полное право хранить тайны своего «пациента», резко передумал возражать. Про гиеновидных собак он в свое время читал, когда пытался понять, как работает эта моногамия, присущая редким видам дуалов.

– Но мы же с тобой... – не понял Стив, не представляя, могла ли природа так жестоко пошутить и привязать к нему двоих дуалов разом.

Вспомнились те далекие, довоенные еще годы, в которые они с Баки разлучались лишь на ночь; жадное, нетерпеливое стремление Баки всегда держаться поблизости, оберегать от всего сразу. И собственные чувства, которые Стив давил тогда и давил сейчас. Собственную глубокую, надрывную привязанность, которую успешно получалось выдавать за дружбу.

– С тобой, – странным голосом подтвердил Брок, на мгновение обрастая шерстью, и до Стива вдруг дошло.

– Это Баки, да? – изумленно спросил он. – Ты его... Так вот почему... Черт, – не закончив ни единой фразы, сказал Стив, впервые в жизни не зная, что делать.

Он ведь уже сам проходил через все, что происходило в последние недели между Броком и Баки. Сам когда-то видел и отказ обращаться, и постоянную грызню.

– Я не понимаю, – признался Стив.

Нащупать нужную ниточку, которая привела бы его к целой законченной картине, у него так и не выходило. Вокруг творился какой-то театр абсурда, достойный увековечивания в каком-нибудь сериале.

Прежде, чем Стив успел надумать еще что-нибудь, в разговор вмешалась Ванда.

– В ГИДРе, насколько я поняла из его воспоминаний, искали как раз такого... Как Баки. Ущербного. Хотели понять, сумеют ли исправить ошибку природы, но... Сотворили новую. Они определили, что Баки из псовых, но кто именно – не смогли, и в сыворотке, видимо, использовали волчью кровь. Но обращаться он все равно не мог, просто был, как ты, Стив. И тут вы двое, видимо, разбудили в нем оба гена. Никогда такого не видела, – с благоговейным ужасом сказала Ванда.

– Я понял, что между нами происходит, когда он тогда вылез передо мной и впервые перекинулся, – глухо добавил Брок. – Я чувствую тебя, чувствую его, и мне охуеть как не нравится вся эта непонятная хрень. С ним, надо полагать, происходит то же самое, и это самый запутанный любовный треугольник, в котором мне приходилось участвовать, Роджерс, учитывая, что подобные ситуации для таких, как я – редкость. Настолько редкость, что я за всю жизнь только одного дуала с двумя партнерами встречал. Если у тебя есть еще какой-нибудь неизвестный друг детства, который может откуда-нибудь выползти, – лучше сразу скажи, я превентивно застрелюсь.

Стив, хотя ситуация не располагала вообще, невольно засмеялся. Брок ткнул его локтем в бок, пытаясь заставить замолчать, и устало завалился головой к нему на колени. Ванда тихонько поднялась на ноги и вышла, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

– Что мы будем делать? – спросил Брок, и это «мы» – несмотря ни на что, отозвалось в душе Стива теплом.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал он, погладив довольно сощурившегося Брока по лицу. – И Баки...

– Я так и понял, мистер «Хотел-большего-наверное», – насмешливо закончил за него Брок, отличавшийся цепкой памятью – особенно когда не нужно было.

Стив улыбнулся и промолчал, продолжая гладить его по волосам. Брок тоже притих, задумчиво разглядывая его, и наконец рывком поднялся на ноги.

– Поехали домой, – вздохнул он. – Я ему еще зад не надрал за то, что он мне бок прокусил, – проворчал Брок, и Стив только сейчас заметил на его черной футболке поблескивающие пятна от крови.

Под тканью, впрочем, оказался вполне себе здоровый бок, и о ране напоминали только смазанные бурые пятна на смуглой коже.

К дому они подошли как раз тогда, когда оттуда с рюкзаком на плечах вышел Баки, явно намеревавшийся втихаря уйти и не возвращаться. Заметив их, он на мгновение замер, даже огляделся по сторонам, будто прикидывал, в какую сторону можно сбежать, но затем все-таки приблизился.

– Простите, – повторил он. – Я... Не стану... Не хотел... – слова подбирались мучительно и неловко, и от горечи в его взгляде у Стива сжалось сердце.

– Баки, – позвал он, ласково коснувшись ладонью его щеки.

Баки вздрогнул, будто его ударили, и под рукой у Стива оказалась короткая шерсть. Брок, с любопытством наблюдавший за ними, тоже перекинулся, и Баки моментально отреагировал и на него, меняясь с этой своей собаки на волка со стремительностью хамелеона.

Будто большую угрозу для себя видя именно в Броке (хотя, учитывая, что Стив был хоть и модифицированным, но человеком, да и ощущал все без призмы их животного взгляда, это было и неудивительно), Баки осторожно шагнул к нему и нерешительно ткнулся черным мокрым носом ему в висок. Брок глубоко потянул носом воздух, глухо заворчал и прихватил его за задницу, сжимая пальцы так крепко, что проняло даже Стива, наблюдавшего за этим со стороны.

Баки жалобно заскулил, как щенок, снова перекинулся и повернулся к нему, хлопнув смешными большими ушами, и Стив, ощущая на затылке губы Брока, его поцеловал.

Их запутанная, странная семья была в полном составе, впервые – осознанно. И Стив надеялся, что когда-нибудь она станет семьей не только на словах.

***

– Я его убью, Роджерс! – захлопывая за собой дверь кабинета с такой силой, что, казалось, все здание содрогнулось от пола и до потолка, рявкнул Брок.

Стив оперся спиной о свой стол и вздохнул, дожидаясь, пока буря минует. Брок был хоть и вспыльчивым, но отходчивым и, прооравшись, обычно сразу остывал. Видимо, на его лице что-то такое отразилось, потому что Брок вдруг замолчал и хмуро посмотрел на него.

– И куда он делся, если почти за нами шел? – поинтересовался он, и Стив хмыкнул. – А. Понятно.

Стив притянул Брока к себе и примирительно поцеловал в уголок губ, зная, что он уже почти не злится. К Баки Брок вообще относился с поразительной лояльностью, как бы тот ни косячил.

Хотя Баки в большинстве случаев был и не особо виноват – контролировал он себя все еще плохо, учитывая, что перекидываться начал впервые уже взрослым. И то, что обычные дуалы изучали еще в подростковом возрасте, вынужден был нагонять сейчас. Не говоря уже о том, что «благодаря» ГИДРе в Баки причудливо сосуществовали два разных зверя. Ладно хоть из одного семейства.

– Мне поручено успокоить злобного волчару, – подтвердил Стив.

Брок пробормотал себе под нос что-то явно не слишком приятное и плюхнулся на диван, посверкивая желтыми глазами. В кабинет, будто того и дожидался, проскользнул Баки и на всякий случай прижался к Стиву, коротко чмокнул его в губы и потерся щекой о щеку.

Брок, сощурившись, поманил его к себе пальцем. Баки состроил виноватый вид, но приблизился и сел верхом на его колени.

– Итак, какого черта ты уже третью операцию подряд ломишься меня спасать, когда не надо? – поинтересовался Брок, несильно дернув Баки за волосы. – Чего бы не Стива тогда?

Стив, которого приплели ни за что ни про что, негодующе засопел. Баки на короткое мгновение оброс серебристой шерстью и встряхнулся.

– Ты Стива на войне не видел, я каждый раз думал, что меня инфаркт хватит. Сейчас он просто образец здравомыслия, так что его можно не пасти, – фыркнул Баки. – А с тобой я толком еще не работал и твоих пределов пока не знаю. У меня инстинкт.

Брок закатил глаза.

– Ты же понимаешь, что скоро эта отмазка перестанет прокатывать? – поинтересовался он.

Баки вместо ответа снова перекинулся и влажно лизнул его в щеку. Брок притянул его к себе, тоже обращаясь, и Стива от вида их мокрого волчьего поцелуя бросило в жар. «Переговоры» эти двое вести умели, тут не поспоришь.

– Я себе маску куплю, – сказал Стив. – А то чувствую себя возмутительно скучным рядом с вами.

Брок с Баки моментально повернулись к нему. Баки из волка перетек в собаку, а Брок, дернув головой, вернулся к человеческому виду.

– Могу не обращаться, чтобы не развивать в тебе комплексы, – предложил он насмешливо, протягивая к нему руку.

– Вот уж нет, – тут же отреагировал, подходя к ним, Стив, обнял Баки со спины и наклонился через него поцеловать Брока.

– Ты фетишист, Стиви, – утвердил Баки и дернул огромным ухом, щекотно скользнув им по шее Стива.

Брок промычал что-то в поцелуй, видимо, соглашаясь с характеристикой, и Баки, окончательно распластавшись на нем, принялся вылизывать его шею, поощрительно подставляясь под руки Стиву.

Дверь в кабинет открылась, послышалось чертыхание Джека, и дверь снова захлопнулась. Последнее, что Стив услышал перед тем, как его в четыре руки окончательно затянули на диван, было страдальческое:

– И вот кого из этой толпы теперь мамой называть?!


End file.
